


Birthday with Billy Bickle

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: It's the reader's bithday and Billy has planned a surprise...





	Birthday with Billy Bickle

„We are almost there“, Billy said and you felt the car driving over an uneven surface.

A half an hour or so ago you entered Billy’s car blindfolded promising not to put the scarf around your head down until you reached your destination.

It was your birthday and apparently Billy had planned something as a surprise for you. He has been all secretive the whole afternoon and got excited like a kid when he told you you were going to a secret place to celebrate a bit.

“Now I am really curious, Billy”, you said holding tight to the grip at the door.

“Good, because we are there.”

The car stopped and Billy turned off the engine.

You heard him exiting the car and opening your door.

He guided you along a small uneven path until you reached some steps. Upstairs you heard Billy opening a door and you stepped inside of a building.

“Ok, baby”, Billy said standing behind you, undoing the blindfold.

“Happy birthday again”, he whispered close to your ear and a pleasant shiver flashed through your whole body as you felt his warm breath on your skin.

You opened your eyes slowly and what you saw let you gasp in surprise.

You stood inside a small but really cute and cozy cabin. It was quiet and calm outside so you guessed it must be located outside the city; in the woods maybe.

It was dimly lit and a small fire was crackling in the chimney. Right in front of the chimney you spotted a pile of blankets and pillows.

The air smelled pleasurably off some really delicious food.

“Oh my God, Billy”, you turned to him beaming, with eyes wide open. “How and when did you manage to do all this?”

You let your hand rest on his shoulders while he seized your hips and pulled you closer.

He kissed you lightly and smirked looking deeply into your eyes.

“I had planned this for quiet a long time and I had some help form Marty and Kaya, so there was not much that I could mess up.”

He smiled sweetly and lowered his gaze.

“Billy, this is amazing and that you did all this means everything to me”, you lifted his head a bit so he was looking into your eyes again.

“Thank you, you are a sweetheart and I love you.” You brought your lips to his and wrapped your arms around his neck. You placed various kisses on his soft lips and felt your heart skip at this feeling and the usual cosy warmth spreading through your body.

“There is some food waiting for us”, he said breaking the kiss and letting his hands wander to your cheeks. “I don’t exactly know what Kaya decided to bring us but it smells really good, doesn’t it?”

The food was awesome and you made a mind note to ask Kaya where she got all this.

You sat there, listened to music and drank wine.

Suddenly Billy stood up, went around the table and held his hand out to you.

“May I have this dance”, he asked smiling softly down at you.

“Yes, mister”, you answered and took his hand. “You may have all of them.”

You started dancing slowly and he pulled you close to his chest pressing his face against you hair.

“I must admit I’d never have thought you would stay with me for much longer than some weeks”, he suddenly said. “But you’re still here and we can celebrate your birthday together.”

You leaned a bit away from him so you could look into his face.

“Why are you saying this”, you asked a bit taken aback.

“Well, do you remember our fights and arguments about my job situation and my infantile behaviour, including jealous-boyfriend-outbursts”, he asked rhetorically with raised eyebrows.

“I just expected you one day would have had enough of me. But you are still here”, his look went soft and he kissed your forehead.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you”, he went on, stroking your spine up and down.

“You are the nicest person I ever had the pleasure of knowing and I never understood what you saw in me”, he started to place gentle kisses on your temple moving further down your cheek.

“Billy”, you hushed. “I told you a thousand times how precious you are to me and that I am crazy about you and that I love you with all my heart.”

You caressed the back of his neck softly running your fingers through his lovely messy hair.

“I love you too, baby”, he hushed against the crook of your neck.

He pushed you back to the small camp in front of the fireplace and started lifting your shirt up helping you to take it off.

He kissed your collar bones and started to stroke your sides down to your hips. He rested his hands on your butt cheeks and squeezed them a bit through your jeans.

You let your hands wander to his shoulders moving down his pecs slowly, feeling his muscles tense.

He brought his mouth back to yours and started sucking gently on your lower lip and then on your upper lip. His lips felt warm and soft and you just kept on enjoying this sweet sensation.

“I love your lips”, he hushed in between kisses.

You smiled against his mouth pulling him in closer. At this he parted your lips gently with his tongue letting it slowly slip inside your mouth.

You sighed deeply stroking his shoulders and the sides of his neck.

He stopped kissing you and looked puppy eyed on you smiling tenderly.

Your breath went faster looking into his lovely face and his soft green eyes.

Suddenly he knelt down and started kissing your belly while stroking your waist.

His hands went to the hem of your jeans and he started unbuttoning them, still kissing your belly, hips and hipbones.

You rested your hands on his soft hair, gripping into them repeatedly as you felt the nerves and muscles in your lower body reacting to his caresses.

He pushed your jeans down and let you take them off eventually.

Gently he licked along the hem of your panties making you moan quietly.

He smirked at that and peppered your mound with light kisses through the thin fabric of your panties.

“You are the greatest girlfriend on this planet, you know that?” He started pushing down your panties slowly looking up at you.

He pulled you in closer squeezing your butt cheeks tightly, letting his tongue circle your hip bones.

He took your hands and pulled you down. You lay down in front of him on the blankets and he lowered his body onto yours slowly.

Feeling his skin on yours always let you shiver pleasurably. He began to suck and bite your neck eagerly, pulling down your bra straps.

Your hands moved from his head to his firm shoulders, finally resting on his upper arms.

His biceps tensed at your touch and your grip tightened at the hardening of his muscles.

Your heart was hammering like wild against your ribcage by now.

He moved his mouth to your breasts and enclosed one nipple with his lips while his hand took care of the other one.

“Billy”, you moaned and arched your back, pressing your hips longingly against his.

At this he kissed his way further down gripping your hips and lifting your lower body against his face.

Without further hesitation he positioned his head between your thighs, brushing his lips against your wet folds. 

You bit your lip and sighed, gripping his hair and pushing his face closer to you. He started kissing every part down there softly, making you breath raggedly and tagging on his hair.

He let his tongue flicker around your clit lightly and his quiet sounds of pleasure vibrated against the most sensitive parts of your core.

“Oh God, Billy”, you sighed almost silently. “Please… I’m gonna come.”

He lifted his head and came back up to you crashing his lips on your mouth. His lips where soft and wet and the feeling of his warm tongue entering your mouth made you moan his name out loud.

Your hands went to his pants and you started to unbutton them desperately. He took them off and you gripped his hard cock stroking it in a fast pace.

You bit down on his lower lips causing him wince.

“I want you inside me now, Billy”, you hushed.

With one deep thrust he entered you making your whole body shake. He moved in a moderate pace but his thrusts where vigorous and intense.

He moved his mouth from yours and placed his face in the crook of your neck.

Your fingers entangled in his hair and you were both breathing loudly.

He softly whispered sweet things against your neck and you felt both your bodies tense.

Your walls clenched around his hardness and your climax washed over your body in intense waves.

He sped up his pace bringing his lips back to your. Pushing his tongue eagerly into your mouth he moaned out loud as he came inside of you, his body trembling with lust.

His body collapsed onto yours and he buried his face into your neck.

You caressed his tousled hair and placed kisses on his head.

He was breathing calmly soon and you enjoyed feeling his heart beat against your body.

You loved him so much and it made you sad he still thought he wasn’t good enough for you and still had those fears of losing you again.

“Thank you, Billy”, you said kissing his temple tenderly. “Thank you for all this. Nobody has ever been that kind and caring towards me.”

He lifted his head and looked into your eyes. You stroked his cheek and the sight of his peaceful and sweet face made your heart ache.

“Please, tell me you will never again doubt my feelings towards you”, you whispered and he lowered his gaze smiling a bit.

“You are the love of my life Billy Bickle. You make me complete and I will never leave, you hear me?”

He breathed in deeply and nodded bringing his face back to your neck cuddling against your body.

“I know it and I love you, too”, he said in a hoarse whisper.

You lay there talking and cuddling until the sun rose again.


End file.
